In The Dark
by gondorgreenleaf
Summary: WARNING: Legolas is NOT a nice guy! Sorry, but I'm sick of seeing wussy Leggy! Don't like it...don't read! She could hear the torment and screams from outside. She could smell the stench of burning flesh. Even when the final barrier of the heavy door came crashing down, she still did not want to believe it had came to this.
1. Chapter 1

She could hear the torment and screams from outside. She could smell the stench of burning flesh. Even when the final barrier of the heavy door came crashing down, she still did not want to believe it had came to this.

When the guard that had been by her side fell to the floor, an arrow stuck through his chest, she felt her self slowly sink to the ground. She held the dying mans hand until his grip slowly reliquished hers. How had it come to this? How had the walls of her fathers city fallen so easily and so fast?

"Lady Aliena." Someone was calling her name. She could hear it, but the blood from the fallen warrior at he side had her attention. It was sticky and warm oozing down her hand. Someone was pulling her. Where were they going? "Come Aliena. We must get you to safety."

Aliena paused. Laying around her were the remnants of her fathers army. The halls she once played in as a child were slowly filling with flames and smoke. She could feel the deep burn of the smoke slowly filling her lungs and she welcomed the thought of the horror slowly fading before her.

"Please princess! We must go now!" Talian, that's who was pulling her. She looked up to the blood soaked face of her oldest friend. She was more scared now, she had never seen such fear on his face. They were running now, she could hear the enemy closimg in on them. If only they could reach the tunnel they could make it to the make their way to Lothlorien. Galadriel would harbor them. "In here quickly!"

"Talian! We must reach the river!" Aliena protested as he pushed her into a small closet. He motioned for her to be silent as a group rushed by the door.

"The tunnels are over run. I was just there. You will stay here. I need to find us a safe way out."

"Please! Please Talian Don't leave me!"

"You must calm yourself! Remember who you are. You are now the only hope our people have. You must survive."

She watched as he quickly exited the room. Aliena felt the darkness closing in fast and as she heard another scream echoing through the halls of her home she let the darkness claim her.

"Where is she!" Aliena jumped as the strong voice ripped her back to reality. She slowly raised her head from the cold floor. The smell os fire had subsided and she had hope. Perhaps the intruders had been defeated! "Do not make me ask again!"

No, so,some thing was wrong. Why had Talian not returned?

"She escaped. She is far beyond your reach now. You will never have her!" Talians voice was etched with Valor! They had Talian! Alienas heart felt like it failed to beat. What would they do to him. He was all she had left!

"Oh I think not. Every exit from the holding was blocked far before your feeble forces even knew we exsisted. Now tell me where I will find her."

"I will tell you nothing." Aliena sobbed into her hands. She could hear the surrender in Talians voice. He was preparing to die. "Your actions have been in vain Legolas!"

Alienas head shot up. Legolas! But They had always had peace with the country of Mirkwood. Why would they attack them! Her father had hosted a feast not a year ago in honor of Kimg Thranduil. Her anger now shot to a new high. How dare they!

"I seem to remember a special bond you share with the princess. Perhaps you can help us convince her to show herself?"

Aliena gasped and imideatly she stood in the small space. No! Fate could not be this cruel!

"Do as you wish." Alienas neart cried out at Talians words. She was not sure if she had the courage he did. There had too much death today. "She will not be yours."

"I see you have much faith. I on the other hand know she carries much love in her heart for you. Perhaps when she hears your screams of pain she will expose her hiding spot."

Aliena heard the Legolas words and knew in her heart she could not bare Talian in pain. As she reached for the handle of the door she heard Talians body being thrown to the ground then his scream of pain.

"My dear princess. If you would but make your presence known this game can be at an end. I have wounded your dearest friend. He will die from his injuries if you do not show yourself. IF you come forth now I give you my word his wounds will be treated. He will live."

"You waste your breath prince!"Talians voice was weak. She cried silently at his pain. "Kill me now. For she will not hear your bargain!"

Aliena felt her hand going for the door handle. Another kick was brought to her friends chest and she flung herself out into the light. She could see just a way down the long hallway the opening to the throne room. There lie Talian. The wound in his side was bleeding heavily and he was looking at her. He voice shouted in anger at her. "No! Aliena! Run!"

She felt her feet slowly bringing her to her friends side. As she entered the large room she spotted the Mirkwood gaurd. Prince Legolas stood proud and his father was seated on the throne. Her fathers throne. She lowered heself to Talians side. He was still begging for her to flee.

"It seems Talian you were wrong." Legolas smiled down at the pair as he slowly circled them. Aliena was slowly wipping the blood from her friends face when he came full circle. He crouched down gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her deep brown eyes met his cool blue ones. "As beautiful as ever."

"Take whatever it is you came for and leave us be." Her tears were comimg fast now as he smiled at her. Talian tried weakly to pull her behind him but was unable to release her from the princes hold.

"I planned on it." The prince roughly pulled her to her feet. She cried out in protest as Talians hand slipped from hers. Was he completly insane? What was worth all this death?

"Please! What can we offer you that you do not already have? Our kingdom is small and very poor compared to yours."

"Ah, but you do your treasure shame." Legolas held her closer his hand entanglimg her hair. He pulled harder pulling her face just inches from his. She knew at that moment what it was they came for. She let her eyes wander to Talian on the floor. He was slowly trying to push himself from the floor. It enraged Legolas more to see her attention wandering to the other elf. "Has he had you?!" He pulled her to face him once more. His eyes glowimg with furry. She was shocked by his questioning. She has never felt that way of Talian and was begining to feel the anger inside her. "Answer me!"

"I do not see how that would be any concern of yours!" She spat directly at him. She could feel his grip tighten and closed her eyes as he raised his hand. When the strike did not come she openend her eyes. The king was beside his son his hand on his shoulder.

"What a fiesty one you have become." Thranduil was laughing now. "Dare you speak to your future husband in such a manner?"

"Ill not be a very forgiving bride my lord." She watched as Thranduil slowly shook his head. "So im afraid your destruction of my home has been in vain."

"I see." He stepped so he was standing looking down at Talian. An erie look spread across his face. "I wonder. Would there be any way of convincing you otherwise"

"I would die first." As the words left her mouth she regreted them. Thanduils foot came down hard across Talians face. Pinning him to the floor. "No! Stop it!"

"You are responsible for his suffering!" Thranduil pushed harder. Aliena thought she would colapse as she heard Talians jaw crunch. Her legs gave out and Legolas pulled her up to face his father. "You alone can end it!"

"Let him go!" She was struggling against Legolas' grip. "Please!"

"Do not agree to this madness Aliena!" Talian was gripping Thranduils boot. It was lifted from his face and his was kicked once more.

"Agree and he will live. Your people will be freed and well cared for. Your country restored and wealthier than ever." Legolas was whispering in her ear. His hot breath tricking down her neck. "Fight it, and I shall have you still. But you will not hold the tittle of wife but of whore. Talian, he will die slowly and in front of your eyes. Then I will kill your people. And what is left of your kingdom will burn to the ground."

"I will do as you ask." Alienas tears soaked her cheeks as she agreed to her captives. Thanduil clasped his hands with excitment. He signaled the gaurds to remove Talian from the was released from Legolas' hold and held her friend in her arms. He was coughing up blood. "I am sorry Talian. I have failed you. I am Sorry!"

"Take him from my sight!" Legolas ordered pulling her to his chest once more. "Have him put in chains."

"What! you promised he would live"

"And he shall. However I think we will keep him with us. He might be of some use if you become forgetfull of our bargain."

AND BAM! First chapter!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aliena was sure she would die from embarrassment. Legolas had seated her in front of him on his horse and paraded her through out her city. The looks of pity from her own people was almost as bad as the future that she knew she soon would face, and Legolas had made sure there was no doubt who was in control now.

"They will soon sing your praise for your sacrifice." He lent down and placed a kiss on her tear soaked cheek and chuckled as he pulled her in and kissed she tried to pull away he whispered, "Remember who it is that will suffer if you do not are mine to kiss when and how often as I wish. Right now my wish is for this transition for you people is a smooth one. Any rebellion on their behalf will be dealt with justly and harshly. I doubt you would want to add to any of that now would you?"

Arrogant brute Legolas know exactly what to use against her. He knew she would never allow any harm to come to her people as long as she could help it. Whatever her sacrifice would be,she would gladly make it. Aliena turned then and cupped Legolas' cheek and kissed him. She was rewarded with a small smirk.

"You act as though I willingly give what it is you seek your milord. How proud you must be. You have sacked a peaceful country who has been nothing but an ally of yours."

"I would not speak of things you know not of mylady." Aliena noticed the immediate change in his attitude and thought she might have pushed too far. The thought was excused from her mind as see saw the city gates approaching. At least this part of her torment was over. She was not accustom to feeling so powerless.

Powerless was something she would have to get use to. No matter how many times she had begged Legolas he would not allow her to attend to Talian. She was sure he was dead. They had been traveling for days now. Aliena thanked the Valor that she was a least allowed her own horse now, and they had stopped binding her at night at least.

As they party slowed she knew they would be camping for the night. Perhaps she could sneak away, if only for a moment to check Talian. She found the chance when Legolas left her in the small tent that was assigned to her. Finding the courage she pulled back the flap of the small opening and snuck quietly to the wagons. She searched for several moments and found Talian laying battered but properly bandaged. He smiled and held his hand out to her. Althpought she was not convinced er was fully healed he did look better than when she had last saw him. At least the prince and King had kept their word.

"Aliena, you should not be here." He tried sitting up but she pushed him back down. "Are you okay?"

"You are the one asking me if I'm ok?" Aliena smiled,seeing her best friend this way made her stomach turn."Have they treated you well?"

"I have been seen too, although the ride has been bumpy."

"This is nothing to make fun of Talian! How can you make light of this situation?"

"Ah, my friend, I only meant to comfort you, please do not be angry with me."

"What are we going to do Talian?!" Any strength Aliena had left her body as she threw herself into his arms. He grunted as her weight came down on him. "I'm terrified and for the first time in my life I do not have you by my side to guide me!"

"You will do what is asked of you Aliena." She raised her head at his words. How could that be his only answer?"Do not look at me that way. I do not wish to see you hurt. Will find a way out of this, but until we do, you must not anger them."

"I can not. I refuse to let HIM touch me anymore he is a monster!" Aliena watched her friends face filled with anger as he looked passed her. The footstep confirmed what she already suspected. She had been found.

"A monster am I?" Legolas took in the sight before him. Aliena, HIS wife, or soon to be wife was wrapped in the arms of the injured elf. How dare this commoner touch his possession!He grabbed her and pulled Aliena off Talian."Come now princess we have much to discuss,and you Talian, If you dare touch what is mine again I will have you hung from the nearest tree and left for the beasts to finish what I started."

"You'll not harm him!Leave us be! And Yes! You ARE a monster!" Aliena fought against Legolas. All she wanted was to feel safe in her friends arms. She wanted to go home!

Legolas pulled her through camp, her feet feel barely touching the ground and as he threw her through the tent opening she tripped flinging herself to the before had he hit or struck a woman,except in bedplay of course. Now she had pushed him beyond that limit. Now she lay on the ground, dazed and near to unconscious, because he had put her there. How he wanted to wring her perfect little neck.

"I need to know, and believe me when I say I will find the truth,have you given yourself to him! Have you laid with Talian!"

"Do what it is that you must. But I refuse to give you anymore reason to beat on an innocent man!Talian has done nothing but love me and care for me!" Ha!She smiled at him as he fought with her words. Neither a confession or a denial he would have to ponder it wouldn't he. He reached forward crouching down to her. Legolas pulled her closer to him. Legolas' eyes shone with mischief as he slowly grabbed the hem of her gown."What are you doing!"

"Well my love, if indeed, you have given yourself to that elf, then there is no reason to wait for our wedding night to claim what is mine,now is there?"Legolas quickly ripped the dress in two. His eyes raked over her body, lying there against her torn dress. One leg was bent, the other curled flat. Both of her arms were next to her head as she had landed,her black hair splayed out on her exposed slowly ran his palms over her flat tummy. Legolas slowly lowered himself atop her, crushing her beneath his weight. She huffed air out through her lungs, and her eyes flew open. Then she squinted at him as he he smiled, his face so close to hers.

"What are you doing..." she started to say as his lips claimed was ignorant of how his steel gauntlets bruised her tender stomach and hips, he cared only about releasing himself. She tried to pull her mouth away from his, to breath, maybe to scream. But he would not let it slip from his lips. He suckled and bit on her mouth, ignoring her protests that escaped. "Please Legolas! I lied Please!"

Chuckling he placed soft kisses down her neckline, yes she was still innocent, he could tell by how her body pushed her legs apart with his thigh and she gasped as he slowly inserted a callused finger deep within her, she was a groaned as his finger hit her barrier and he wanted nothing more to breach it now, and take her, but her knew his father would want the proof that indeed her had claimed her for pushed against him trying to remove his weight, but her body screamed in protest as he removed his hand and slowly entered her again this time with two fingers.

"Yes, my love, you are innocent"He groaned pushing his hard sex against her thigh. "and so very tight."

"What are you doing to me?"Aliena had never felt this inner battle. Her mind was calling out for her to run, but her body wanted nothing more than for Legolas to suddenly stopped brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes.  
>"Get some sleep." His anger was back,he tried to not think the thoughts that entered his mind just then. But suddenly, as soon as he had felt her responding, he knew he would not be able to stop himself if he pushed this game picked her up carrying her to the soft cot, covered her and quickly exited the tent.<p>

***Sorry it took so long, hope ya liked it so far! Thanks a ton for the reviews!***


End file.
